Episode 74
Plano is the seventy-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 27, 2016. Summary The right-hand chains of Lira and Hitano were unchained by Kaizan so they could feed themselves. Hitano wondered why he had never seen LilaSari in Carcero before. LilaSari said it was because Lanzu hid her. Hitano said he would have released her if he had known, because no one should have been punished to be alone like that, for a long time. LilaSari asked him why he is saying such things. Hitano said it was because they had both expected love from people who failed to love them. LilaSari orders them re-chained after they had eaten. Lira mocks Hitano's failure. LilaSari looks at herself in the mirror, which broke. She weeps, remembering Hitano's words that she deserved to be loved and Cassiopea's words calling her weak. Asval encountered Hagorn and 'Agane.' He asked them where they were going, but Hagorn told him he doesn't need to know. Imaw tells Ybarro that Hagorn cannot extinguish the desire of the people to be free, because their numbers are increasing despite Hathor repressions. Wahid gets bitten by a pashnea that he is feeding, so he gives it up to Wantuk. He observed that Ybarro is looking at Amihan, and tells him that he is lucky that his daughter's mother is very beautiful. Ybarro told him he could never have her, because she is a queen, and he still has a relationship with Alena. Wahid tells him that even though he has difficulties with the two Sang'gres, he has something that could make him happy. Wahid hands the Kantao to Ybarro, which Armeo's father had entrusted to Vish'ka. Vish'ka held on to it and promised that he would never give it to Ybarro until he had proven himself. Wahid said Vish'ka was frightened that he would die after the Hathors first came, and sent him to give the kantao to Ybarro with the proviso that he would use whatever it could unlock for the good of Encantadia and Sapiro. Back at Lireo, Gurna greets Agane, who noticed that she is cheerful. Asval wonders how Agane could have returned to the palace so quickly, even though he had seen her with Hagorn earlier. Agane said she had not yet seen the king that morning, and asked him the place. Asval said it was in the woods of Barahar,Spelling uncertain near the river. Agane stares at Gurna before she leaves. 'Agane', remembering what Gurna and Hagorn said to her, attacks Hagorn, who sensed it and stops her. Ybarro asked Wahid what the Kantao could open. Wahid said he could find the answers in the Kingdom of Sapiro. Ybarro asked why not now, Wahid replies that if he only knew he would tell him sooner. Gurna follows Agane. Gurna uses her blowgun to put Agane to sleep. Icarus and other diwata soldiers arrive and was told by Gurna to help hide Agane for the queen. Hagorn asked 'Agane' what it meant. 'Agane' told Hagorn to give her his gem. Hagorn calls her a traitor. Hagorn wounds her in the right hand, so she flees. Hagorn decides to discontinue his expedition to return to Lireo. In the human world, Mira puts too much coffee in Anthony's drink absentmindedly. Anthony said it would make him diabetic. Mira said she had dreamed about her real mother asking for her help. Mira said she loves her mother even though she had failed her. Anthony told her to return home to reconcile with her mother "to fix their problems", and he would accompany her. Mira, despite not understanding what he meant, said she would think about it. Hagorn returned to Lireo and looked for Pirena. Gurna said Pirena had left and was not yet there. Asval noticed Hagorn's anger, Hagorn declared Agane could never return to that palace or to Hathoria, and orders anyone who sees her to either point her out or kill her. Asval wonders why Hagorn is very angry with Agane. Pirena, as she tends to her wound, tells Gurna that she thought she would be able to kill her father, who is using her, like her mother. Gurna asked why she didn't used her Brilyante, Pirena replies that if she used it and he survived, Hagorn will know that it was she who attempted to kill him and not Agane. Gurna told her not to worry about Agane, for she had been sent to the secret prison. Gurna said that Hagorn would not be able to contemplate that Agane is there, and would think of her as a traitor who is hiding. Pirena promised to put her deceptive father in his place. Lira sings her song. Hitano notices her charming voice. Lira told him to be quiet if he wants them to escape. The former Carcero prisoners stopped training to listen to her. Lira expected to be released when LilaSari got the key, but she released Hitano instead. Lira gets annoyed that she wasn't released. Danaya gave Muros and his men provisions, as well as the location of food that they would pass through. Aquil sends Muros on his way. Aquil told Danaya that Muros is lucky that she gave him bread. Danaya said they would have a long trip. Ybarro asked Danaya if she had seen Amihan. Danaya asked Aquil to leave them for a moment. Aquil sarcastically said he would find his own bread. Danaya told Ybarro that Amihan left to find Lira. Ybarro said he would have accompanied her if he had known. Danaya told him she doesn't want to interfere, but she knows it is the reason why Alena left. Ybarro pointed out that he had a daughter with Amihan. Danaya said he should discontinue his relationship with Amihan so that Alena could forgive them, once she returned. Hagorn tells Pirena that Agane had failed him, for he thought he could trust her. Pirena told him not to regret the loss of Agane, and she is the only who is loyal to him. Pirena kissed him on the cheek. Hagorn noticed her new dress. LilaSari wonders why Hitano is still there, after she released him. Hitano says he has nowhere else to go, so he wished to remain there and be useful to them. LilaSari asked him if he could be trusted. Hitano asked her to give him a chance. LilaSari said she would talk to Adhara about it, but if he fails her, she herself would kill him. Hagorn visits Pirena in her room and demands to see her hand, because he wanted to make sure that it was Agane who betrayed him. Lira uses her super speed to release herself from her chains. She teleports away. Hagorn removes Pirena's glove and sees a wound. He asked where she got it. Pirena said she got it during her training. Hagorn asked if that's where she really got it. Pirena asked if he is doubting her. Hagorn told her to rest. This makes Pirena worried. Hagorn says it is Pirena who betrayed him, not Agane. He orders a Hathor soldier to summon Mashna Rexar.Spelling uncertain References